The use of digital computers in finance, business, and industry is widely accepted. As the computers have become a principal central depository for recording and storing information for a given business or other entity, more and more individuals have terminals and small computers which are networked with each other and with a central computer. The networking of computers and terminals requires that computer cables be connected between the various computers and terminals through data cross connect panels.
The expansion of the number of computers and terminals which are utilized requires that various individuals communicating via computer also have a voice interchange of information for direction, inquiry, explanation, or other reasons. The voice communication is achieved through the utilization of ordinary telephone instruments which are connected through telephone blocks and a switching system.
In certain installations, a building cable system is utilized wherein a single cable is provided for the transmission of data signals and voice signals. The building cable has an appropriate number of data signal transmitting wires which data signal transmitting wires are shielded in a group to avoid extraneous signals. The building cable also includes electronic telephonic signal carrying wires.
The building cable is expensive and it is desirable to utilize a minimum amount of building cable in each installation. It is desirable to keep the building cable as a single cable for the greatest distance possible before the telephonic signal portion of the cable is split away from the shielded data signal carrying portion of the cable.
The heretofore known system for utilizing a building cable system which carries both data signals and telephonic signals is to lay the cable to a given point where the cable is split. The portion of the cable adapted for carrying telephonic signals is connected to a building wall mounted telephone block, and the portion adapted for carrying the data signals is connected to a data cross connect panel mounted on a relay rack.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide an improved telephone wire terminal panel. The wire terminal panel is adapted for mounting on a relay rack which also has the data cross connect panel. The wire terminal panel includes a telephone block bulkhead which is pivotal relative to the relay rack but may be locked in a selected position. The telephone block bulkhead has a telephone block mounted thereon. The portion of the building cable which carries the telephonic signals is connected to the telephone block. Conventional telephone cables are carried away from the telephone block. The data cross connect panel, which is mounted on a conventional relay rack, distributes the wires to computers and computer terminals for networking computers and computer terminals.